


Isn't It Great?

by posingasme



Series: SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eileen goes away for one weekend, and the bunker goes to the dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't It Great?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaindy/gifts).



> Week Two Prompt:  
> "I know! Isn't it great?"

Isn’t It Great?

Eileen stepped down the bunker stairs and heaved a bit of a sigh. She was weary, but it was so nice to be home. Especially since she knew exactly what would be waiting for her…

She stopped and stared at the scene below.

Maybe not exactly. 

She spoke while she signed, “Sam? That’s a dog.”

He grinned up at her, and it was one of those pure sunshine Sam moments that never failed to blow her away. His signing was still clumsy, almost as if the poor man were stuttering, but it was sweet the way he tried to make such precise movements. Right now, he was so excited, she was surprised he could communicate at all. “I know! Isn’t it great?” She especially found it amusing that he slowed his speech down to match his gestures. Everything about the man was endearing.

But that was definitely a dog. “Sam, why?” she asked simply.

The hunter looked from her to the dog and back again, and he seemed to be utterly confused. “Because...it’s a dog!” he explained.

A smile quirked at Eileen’s lips. “I can see that,” she murmured. “Where did it come from?”

Sam knelt beside the red retriever who was staring up at Eileen in fascination, watching her hands as though it would learn the gestures itself. The man took a deep breath. “I always wanted one,” he said, fumbling nervously over the signs. 

She smiled finally, and took a few steps toward the canine, holding out one of her hands for him to sniff. The dog hurried to her, and sniffed to its little heart’s content, and then huffed at her and began to lick. She yanked her hand back. “Oh, I don’t think so,” she scolded gently. When she looked back up at Sam, she found his hazel green eyes imploring her mercilessly. She gave him a sigh. “I’ve never had a dog,” she admitted. 

“Trotter, come,” Sam ordered, and the dog happily bounded to him. 

She noticed that when the dog went to lick his hands, he shook his head and firmly but tenderly pushed him away. Her heart warmed immediately. Sam was already teaching the friendly beast not to lick hands, since Eileen had not liked it. The man was so sweet. “A boy?” she asked.

Sam looked up again. “Yeah. He’s three. I thought a puppy would be too much, but…” At last, he stood and approached her, with hungry hope in his eyes. “Now that Dean’s moved out and moved on, this is our place. I mean, he’ll always be here between hunts, getting patched up and resting, but he’s got a new partner now, and he’s giving us our space. You and I are the legacies who keep the Men of Letters alive, and…” He grinned sheepishly. “And now we can have a Dog of Letters. Or two.”

She couldn’t help it. Eileen burst into laughter. “Where is the other one, Sam?” she demanded.

A clapping of his hands brought the other dog, a little brown mess, out from behind him, and it peered out with curious dark eyes. Sam shrugged. “They were friends. I couldn’t leave him behind.”

Eileen dropped to the ground, and the littler dog hurried toward her. Trotter tried to do the same, but Sam held him next to him, and scratched his head. “Oh!” she cried, and lifted the little terrier into her arms. “Hello!” She looked back at Sam, and spoke slowly. “Fine. But I name this one.”

The grin from her lover nearly knocked her over.

***

Sam watched Eileen cuddling with the little cairn terrier, while Trotter circled them to find his own space in the family, finally settling on the floor next to Sam, and dropping his head into the man’s lap happily. He let his hand idly scratch Trotter’s head while he basked in the sweet vision of Eileen and the newly named Biscuit exchanging snuggles. 

He knew he should have asked Eileen before bringing the two boys home. But he had come to understand that the woman he loved was cautious in the extreme, and defaulted to saying no. Sometimes Sam had to gently push her out of her comfort zone. If she had hated the idea, he would have figured something out. But he had been feeling her out about dogs for weeks now, and he knew she liked them. She was anxious about Trotter’s enthusiasm, but that was an easy thing to work on. Sam had seen in moments how smart the retriever was, and how ready to please. He would learn quickly how to interact with her. Sam had worked with him on a few simple signs all weekend while Eileen was away. Trotter was entirely coachable. 

The terrier was another story. He was an opinionated, stubborn little thing. But so was Eileen, and they were both cuddly enough to make it all worth it. 

Dean wouldn't have appreciated dogs in the bunker. But as the operators of the hub and the de facto Men of Letters, Sam and Eileen were in charge here now. This was how Sam wanted to live his life. Saving people, hunting things, and cuddling his family. 

Eileen grinned at him. “Biscuit says you did good, Winchester.”

He sighed contentedly. This was how Sam wanted to live his life, and he was so grateful this woman was in it.


End file.
